


Please Don't Say You Love Me

by oliviathecf



Series: Writer's Favorites [16]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, Angst, Biting, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rebound Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, frenemies to lovers, motel sex, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Five times Hal maybe wanted sex to mean something (but it didn’t), and one time he didn’t (but it did).





	1. I Love You Like It's The Old Days (Carol)

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing 5+1s. It's such a fun concept and a great way to connect very loosely connected pieces of writing with a common theme.
> 
> I don't really have much to say about this one though. I love writing Hal and I think he has a complicated relationship with a lot of people. This is also an excuse to write my favorite Hal pairing as the "true" one, whichever that one will be ;)
> 
> The title of the story is from "First Love/Late Spring" by Mitski, and the title of the first chapter is from "Angelina" by Pinegrove.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the feeling of her body that was most familiar, and the way she hesitated before leaning in and kissing him hard. He thought that the most familiar feeling of them all was the hesitation, the way she always thought before taking the plunge or maybe the way her brain told her to push him back before she kissed him anyway. He supposed that was why they worked so well until they didn’t, someone always hesitated.

Hal let her guide him up against the wall, hands curling all the way around her arms and yanking her in. As her body pressed against his, he briefly wondered why he hadn’t just taken the plunge and gotten the ring.

Yet everything was hesitation with her, from the way she waited a moment before letting his tongue slide into her mouth, to the way her fingers ghosted around the tie he never seemed to wear. She knew that their time was done, that they were going past their expiration date and hoping that everything would be fine. The only ring for him was his Lantern ring and they both knew this, and that she would always hear the siren call of the Star Sapphire ring in her desk drawer.

Carol moved back and he wondered if she was going to put an end to this. Instead, her fingers slipped between his, hesitating as they brushed against the bulk of his ring

It felt like an apology when he sunk between her spread thighs, pressing kisses to her stocking clad legs. If it were years ago, he would’ve made some comment about liking it when she wore thigh highs over tights. But it wasn’t, so he instead traced his tongue along the top of one of them and hoped that she remembered that she used to drive him crazy. That she used to get soaked when he teased her legs with lips and teeth and tongue, ready for him to slide right into.

He knew that she didn’t want him like that, not ever again. He squeezed his fist around his erection as he set to work, the flat of his tongue working her in broad strokes before pulling back just to tease her again. 

Carol’s taste and the way that her eyes went bleary, legs starting to shake as she got close, all of it drove him crazy as well. They always managed to find each other, managed to find that it still wouldn’t work out between them. Even as she came hard, crying out and pulling him up flush against her before pushing him back hard.

Even as she said “Never again” and kicked him out, making a face at the way he grinned at her. Even as he left her office and turned into the bathroom to jerk off in the stall, still licking her taste off of his lips. He knew the cycle they went through, cum splattering into the toilet as it took just a few strokes to get himself off.

Hal muffled the noises with a hand that still smelled like her, and wondered when they’d next get together. And he thought that he was probably looking forward to it.


	2. Oh, I Was Once Unbelievably Young! (Sinestro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd take any excuse to write off what he had done, what he was doing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HalSin, what a pairing. Title is from "So Now?", a poem by Bukowski. I've never used a poem as a title before but I thought it fit the theme. I almost used a lyric from "Red Flag" by The Moth and The Flame, if you want a song to listen to haha!

He was younger, dumber, more innocent, really any excuse he could think of to write off the way he acted when Sinestro drew him into his arms. They both wore green back then but, thinking back, he could feel something deeply wrong in Sinestro, in the animalistic kisses he pressed to the skin of his neck. The feeling of sharper-than-human teeth, the possessive grip around his wrists, the way that Sinestro snarled that Hal was _his_. 

Christ, there were so many warning signs, so many red flags. But Hal didn’t bother to look for them because it felt good to be wanted. There was something based purely on his animal instinct, liking the feeling of being at someone’s beck and call for both action and for sex. It felt good to be needed, for Sinestro to call him in when he needed backup but also if he wanted someone to pin down and fuck hard.

Because that’s all it was, all he _was_ to Sinestro. Just a fuck. That was a lesson he’d learn in the future of course, but he spread his legs for Sinestro because he felt like he had to.

Try as hard as he might, he couldn’t push down the part of him that wanted it all those years ago. He tried to remember it as something else but just the thought of Sinestro’s teeth sinking into his skin made him shiver, pleasure running down his spine just from the memory alone. He grit his teeth, trying to push the memories out of his head but they came to him in a flood, everything he couldn’t hold back.

The way that Sinestro made him feel, it was all more real than he would’ve liked to admit. The physical feeling of course, the way Sinestro fucked him hard like he always wanted but wouldn’t admit, like he wanted even now, years later when he couldn’t claim any sort of innocent.

But they stood as enemies, not as friends or lovers, and Hal had to pretend that he didn’t know what it felt like to have Sinestro fucking him, to have his teeth sinking into his skin as a claim of ownership. Or some fucked up version of love because, make no mistake, Sinestro loved him and Hal loved him back.

That was why he went back. Why he was laying on Sinestro’s ridiculously plush bed, legs spread and Sinestro between them. That magenta, not-quite-human cock pressing into his hole practically dry, pushing in and in without relenting or slowing down. He was completely at the mercy of the man above him, staring down at him with darkened yellow eyes. Sinestro pushed in until Hal’s ass was pressed up against his hips, sharp nails digging into his skin hard enough to make him bleed.

Hal knew why he was doing this, in some dark, deep part beneath the bravado and the Green Lantern ring. He thought it was something that he deserved, the pain that Sinestro would give him.

The pleasure was just a side effect, Hal thought, as Sinestro started up a punishing rhythm.


	3. The Last Time That You Touched Me (Kyle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He forced himself to forget the mixture of pain and love in Kyle's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda makes Hal look like a dick. I mean, a lot of people think that Hal is a dick, but I personally see this as Kyle seeing something that just wasn't there and Hal getting more than what he signed up for when he thought it was just a hook-up. 
> 
> This fic is just missing Hal telling Kyle that he's going to have so much unspecial sex in his life haha!
> 
> Title is from "Mystery of Love" by Sufjan Stevens.

Kyle looked up at him with the most hopeful eyes that Hal had ever seen, as he positioned himself underneath him with thighs spread wide, neck stretching up to seek his mouth. Hal moved his head up, looking at the scuffed white wall behind Kyle’s head instead. If he didn’t see the disappointed look in Kyle’s eyes, he could pretend like it didn’t exist, that Kyle didn’t want to kiss him. But he caught the hurt look in Kyle’s eyes and shut his own instead, it was easier that way.

To pretend that Kyle didn’t feel anything more than some sort of friendly camaraderie, a Green Lantern’s loyalty to another. That it wasn’t a culmination of some long held feelings, a confession of some form of love.

Hal started a rhythm and pretended that he couldn’t feel Kyle’s eyes boring holes into his skin. Instead, he focused on the little needy sounds that were forced out of Kyle’s lungs, the moans and gasps. The sensation of Kyle’s tight ass around his cock, stretched and lubed enough that each thrust was easy and sent chills up his spine. The way Kyle’s ass felt around his cock, almost like he was built for him, had him panting and gasping to maintain control. 

“Fuck, you’re tight.” He moaned, feeling worse for saying it outloud.

As he thought that Kyle was one of the best lays he ever had, Kyle once again stretched up and this time managed to press their lips together. He kissed Kyle back because it felt like the right thing to do, letting the kid have his own small victory. And it was a nice kiss, Kyle’s lips soft and pliant as he gasped and moaned into Hal’s mouth.

Hal thought that it was probably a mistake to let him kiss him and, as he thrust forward once again and came hard, a mistake to sleep with him when it didn’t mean more than just a fuck to him.

“I told you I wasn’t your kid brother.” Kyle murmured.

He thought that he never felt that way, but he couldn’t deny the pain he felt at those words. Because, if someone hurt Kyle like he had, he probably would go out of his way to make their life hell. Instead, Hal stroked fingers over Kyle’s face before reaching down to jerk him off, and he felt nothing but guilt in those desperate little noises that Kyle made, eyes looking up at him with a mixture of something that Hal didn’t want to call love, but didn’t really think he had a choice. He let Kyle pull him down into yet another kiss as cum spurted over his knuckles because, just maybe, it could ease the guilt deep in the pit of his gut.

Of course, it didn’t make him feel any better. He still snuck out after Kyle fell asleep, curled up against his side, and the guilt started anew as he thought about the way he had looked at him. Like it was the first of many nights, and not the last.


	4. He Wants You, But You Won’t Do (Barry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal can't help but blame himself for feeling like he was used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I don't actually like this ship. It's just not my thing. But I thought it'd go with the fic and I think that it does!
> 
> Title is from "The Wrong Year" by The Decemberists. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Barry’s relationship with Iris seemed to go in circles. Barry worked her down to agree to going on another date with him, they got along great for a few months and Barry was the happiest person on earth, and then she broke up with him because of Flash-related things. Then he found himself sitting on Barry’s couch, comforting him. Saying the same thing over and over again, that he’d find someone new or that she’d come around eventually.

Because she would. Iris would turn around and see what she was missing, they’d date again and this time it’d be different. Barry wouldn’t miss dates anymore, he wouldn’t miss the big moments, and Hal would be on the sidelines as the supportive best friend. Perhaps even the best man at their wedding, plastering a smile on his face and not thinking about the next time it’d all fall apart.

Hal didn’t think he was being selfish when he thought that he was getting tired of comforting him after Iris ended their relationship yet again.

Truth be told, he didn’t hate Iris. He thought she was a great woman, just not a great woman for Barry. Not when they proved time and time again that it just didn’t work. If he learned his lesson with Carol, Barry would have to learn it with Iris.

Barry shuffled closer to him, slowly slipping from one side of the couch to tuck himself under Hal’s arm. Hal threw his arm over Barry, pulling him in close, and he knew that he shouldn’t have been surprised when Barry leaned up and pressed a messy kiss to his slacked mouth.

The mostly straight guy satiating his confusion by kissing his bi friend. It was so stereotypical that Hal knew he shouldn’t play into it, should press Barry back and make an excuse to leave, to not be a secondary character in some two-bit gay porno.

Instead, he pressed back, cupping Barry’s head in his hands. It took no time at all for Barry to crawl into his lap, muscular thighs spread wide over his lap. Hal wasn’t hard, not at first, but he could feel the solid weight of Barry’s erection through his jeans, pressing down against him in a slow grind, and he was only human. 

Hal quickly grew hard, hands sinking down past his hips to grip at his ass. He squeezed the flesh under his fingers, using his grip to pull Barry against him. They rutted against each other like teenagers until Hal couldn’t take it anymore, pushing down to pull his cock out of his pants. Barry followed suit and Hal licked his palm before he took them both in his fist.

Barry panted out a gasp, leaning forward again. They didn’t kiss, rather Barry just rested their foreheads together as Hal tried to look anywhere but in his eyes. Instead, as he stroked them together, he focused on the subtle way Barry was vibrating and the flush on his cheeks.

And that was enough for him to cum, for them to spurt hot white over each other’s skin. And it was enough for him to regret ever showing up when Barry asked.


	5. Come Out And Haunt Me (Bruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With that fancy communication system down, Bruce couldn't call any of his Bat-Brats to help. Hal was truly stuck with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think either of these poor bastards deserve each other, they're just so bad for one another. Which, of course, was why I liked writing this!
> 
> Title is from "Apocalypse" by Cigarettes After Sex.
> 
> Enjoy!

So, there he was. Stuck in a shitty motel room with one of the richest men in the goddamn world. Hal thought that it could’ve been the shittiest motel in the world as well, something he would’ve found funny if he weren’t busy staring up at the water-stained ceiling. Bruce and the “Wat-r F-ont M-tel” matching, even as the suit Bruce wore could probably buy every room in the place for at least a week.

Of course there was only one bed left because, apparently it was the busiest motel in what Hal guessed was in Iowa. It was also nowhere near water, the only blue was the faded, yet still obnoxious pattern on the stained blanket which made the suit that Bruce wore look almost even more expensive. 

That made both the room and Hal feel cheaper. Hal, who was soaking through the bandages on his arm, and who’s nosebleed started up again. He cursed as Bruce shoved him down onto the filthy bed and set to work on replacing the bandages.

He realized, somewhere in the back of his mind, that it had been nearly hours since he had said a word

“You finally shut me up.” He choked, licking blood off of his lips.

When Bruce responded, his voice was as uncaring and blank as always.

“And yet, you’re still talking.”

Of course he’d have a good comeback when Hal’s brain could hardly think about anything but the dripping of blood on his undershirt and the searing pain of his arm. Everything tasted like copper and he turned his head, spitting out a mouthful onto the blanket next to another suspicious looking brown stain. 

He grinned up at Bruce with red teeth, watching as he cleaned and bandaged his wounds up with fresh gauze. He would probably need stitches but Bruce had nothing to do that with.

“You could probably shut me up. But you’d have to kill me.”  
“Or I could find another use for your mouth.” Bruce murmured, almost like an afterthought. 

Of course, it wasn’t an afterthought. Not when Bruce stood and freed his hard cock from his expensive suit and approached Hal on the bed. Hal knew he shouldn’t, but he turned his head and let Bruce shut him up. He didn’t have to do much, not from the way Bruce pushed in automatically. 

He tasted blood and skin, pushed deep down his throat and he could only sit there and take it as Bruce took what he wanted. Hal thought that the desperate, muffled noises were from Bruce, but Bruce was deathly silent and he realized that they were being torn from his own mouth.

Hal knew that Bruce had been waiting to do this all day and he was finally taking his chance. He knew that Hal had been angling for this all day anyway, Bruce always knew how to read him in a way that would’ve been more infuriating if he didn’t know that he wore all of his emotions on his face.

It was something he had over Bruce, he thought, and it made him feel at least a little better about himself as Bruce let out a grunt and came down his throat. It hurt bad and tasted worse, cum mixing with blood. 

Bruce pulled out before he was finished, spurting a hot white strand of cum over Hal’s face.

And, when Hal fixed him with a dirty look, he didn’t say anything even though he could. And that was when he felt like he had truly lost.


	6. You're Gonna Need A Lot Of Love, But Not The Kind You're Thinking Of (Guy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, he let himself think of Guy as something more than just an annoyance. 
> 
> It was a good feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Here we are! Thank you, everyone, for reading. I thought that this pairing might be an unconventional one but they really do work for me.
> 
> Title is from "Hey Space Cadet (Beast Monster Thing in Space)" by Car Seat Headrest.
> 
> Enjoy!

He kinda wanted another drink, kinda knew it would fuck him up, but Guy poured them both another anyway. They had forgone the mixers when the coke started to stick to his teeth in that unpleasant sugary way, just left with the bottle of bottom shelf whiskey. 

He knew why he was drinking, knew why Guy was too, the memories swirling in their heads in a way that was too painful to do anything but shoot down half the whiskey in one go. His eyes were heavy and it was too late to sleep, edging toward three am, and he had slowly started to melt into Guy’s bartop. 

“Jordan, you're running up quite the tab.” Guy said, as he had been saying all night, so Hal shot him a smirk and clinked their glasses together.

Guy wouldn't make him pay, they both knew it. Not when he was looking at him like he was fucking important or something. He didn't know if it were the booze or the way Guy was looking at him, but there was a warmth that built up inside of him beyond the low feeling he had from the whiskey.

“I'll pay it eventually, Gardner.” He murmured, a smile spreading across his face despite himself.

Guy snorted.

“Yeah, okay.” He muttered, elongating both words.

But he didn't look mad, face mirroring Hal’s. They didn't always get along but there was something about their disagreements, every time that their faces met the business end of the other’s fist, that made their camaraderie even stronger.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Hal thought that Guy Gardner was possibly his closest friend. Sure, he had best friends and friends on Earth, but there was something between Guy and him that he didn’t have between anyone else.

It was why he leaned over the bar and smashed their lips together. And why Guy pulled him in close and kissed him back. The wooden bar was awkward between them, standing firm in the way of the burning need for contact that Hal had, so he pushed his glass aside and hopped over it to pull Guy in closer.

Guy was a man who wore his emotions so honestly that it almost made Hal sick. Lanterns weren’t exactly the most emotionally hidden people, Hal knew that someone would say the same thing about his own emotions, but Guy was looking at him with a naked sort of look in his eyes as they pulled back to breathe.

One of Guy’s hands cupped his face, as huge as the space that they both occupied. The other slid into his back pocket, pulling him in and pressing their clothed cocks together. Hal could feel how hard Guy was, and they groaned in unison.

They were both way too drunk to do anything else besides Guy reaching into his jeans and pulling out his hard cock, stroking them together in his huge fist. Still, Hal couldn’t help but picture getting fucked over the bar top, that huge cock pressing deep inside of him. Or Guy, on his knees, blowing him with that hot, angry mouth of his.

They had so much they could do, so much they would do, it made Hal undeniably happy. Even as Guy leaned forward and sunk his teeth into his neck, so hard that it stung.

_I think I hate you_ , Hal wanted to say as he came hard into Guy’s fist.

“I think I love you.” Was what he choked out instead, and Guy came too.

“I think I love you too,” He panted, foreheads resting together, “You complete fuckin’ bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to leave love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
